Dangan Ronapa Altered Identity : Students of Hopes become Students of
by 64Streeter
Summary: This is a story of Dangan Ronpa with a new set of characters set between the second game and third game. Sixteen of the top students from Hope Peak Academy are chosen to be interview on national television to show hope, but will our protagonists even go in the first place?
1. Prolouge Part 1 Should of Stay Home

Keiko Madoka also received a invitation, a quite fancy one if she might add, from her teacher at the end of the day. The letter entailed that she and 15 other students have won the right to stay in classy 5-star hotel to be reviewed by a local television show. While the other students were most likely known for their talents, Keiko had nothing to really offer. Rather than making headlines she spent most of time reading in a quiet place so this whole live national television thing wasn't really going to do anything for her.

During the next few days Keiko wrestled with the idea of ditching the trip, but eventually decided to go. To be honest she was just nervous. In all her 17 years alive she spent most of time avoid people, human contact for that matter, preferring thick textbooks. Sitting in a bus with teens her age. **Nervewacking**. A night with those same teens. **HORRIFYING**.

"Yo!"

"...!?"

Headed Keiko's way was a young man sprinting her way almost of breath. The boy was only holding a top hat. Was that all he was going to bring?!

What if she does something offensive on the ride and had to deal with that the entire night till tomorrow?! She decided she would just say nothing.

"..."

"Hey there young lady!" the boy said with much enthusiasm. Maybe too much enthusiasm?

"..."

"Oh right! I didn't give my name!" the boy seemed almost ashamed of himself. Almost. "Haruki Haruto! Just call me Haru! Or Haru-Haru if you want. What's your name? What should I call you?".

"...K-Keiko. Keiko Madoka"

"Ok! Keiko-chan it is!"

"No its K-"

"Hey look its more classmates!" Haru immediately started waving both of his arms as if he was landing a plane.

Just as Haru-Haru said more students were arriving in weird clothing. Unlike Keiko they were probably more excited about being on T.V. For that last second before the bus arrived, Keiko seriously considered making a run home.

_Well not that she could any way..._

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Prologue Part 2 Then Suddenly

Almost like clockwork all the students were arriving and while Keiko was a bloody nervous wreck, Haruto was more than willing to spread his enthusiasm.

"You guys are late!Penalty!" The way Haru acted made it seem like he was close friends with everyone, Keiko didn't know whether to find it endearing or annoying. Both will due.

As the other students arrived they started introducing themselves right away:

First was Haruto, of course, and he automatically dug into his hat as if was searching for car keys.

Then suddenly _doves_.

"The name is Haruki Haruto, you guys can call me Haru though, the **Ultimate Level Magician**! Haru was a well-known child star beloved by children and adults for his classic tricks. Keiko remember watching on tv last week, but he was so disguised she did not recognize him with plain dark brown hair

Another young man with a thick vest and "Go Sharks" cap seemed enthusiastic enough to give his very own introduction. "Yasuo Tsuneo the name and catching fish is my game, **Ultimate Level Fisherman**". Tsuneo was well-known the fishing community any type of fish and knowing their whereabouts with vast knowledge. its even rumored that he keeps pet sharks.

"You can call me Yasuo-san, Tsuneo, Sharkey, or Bob if you want." said Bob?

A stern face young woman step forth, " You all known I am Yumiko Reiko, I will tell you now, no nicknames. Call me Reiko-san."

"How about Yumiko-san?," Haruto blurted.

"Strictly forbidden," Reiko said without hesitation. This might be a challenge for Haru. Judging by the young woman business suit, business pony tail, and all business attitude she was definitely the **Ultimate Level Businesswoman**. The newspapers often talked about her turning dying businesses into major corporations.

"But Yumi-Chan such a pretty name for a pretty woman" Haru persisted.

"What!?" Reiko flared, obviously angered

"Listen Haru-kun, you just can't go flirting with girls even their cute," said a sauve young man dressed to impressed."It requires time and the right atmosphere".

_If you saw this guy you could have sworn he was surrounded by roses._

Suddenly he put his arms around Reiko and Keiko. "You girls can just call me Ren Dachi, or whatever you prefer". Ren Dachi. The **Ultimate Level Host** (Or **Playboy** for those focused on localization). Because of him many women has wasted their fortunes at any club he worked at, he can please any type of woman and knows all their preferences with sight.

"Sorry Haru, Reiko seems to like strong working men better than her at their job"

"What ludicrous! I don't need any type of man," Reiko blush was so obvious Keiko could feel herself blushing.

"Reiko-Chan! Magic is a very serious career!"

Reiko must have gotten lost because she was able to give Haru the best round kick the crowd has ever seen.

"Oh how bold~ Keiko seem to have a thing for-"

Now it was Ren turn to have the worst fist to the gut in the universe sincerely by Keiko.

"Guys please don't fight," pleaded a woman with black hair and long overcoat. Or was that a lab coat.

"This is nothing but a few scratches. Let them work out their differences," said a man with more than a few scratches and a muddy tan.

The black hair young woman was Teruko (last name unknown), she the **Ultimate Level Chemist**. Teruko last project involved curing handicaps such as blindness, the death, and paralysis for children. While it wasn't successful the kids often commented how loving she was despite their disability.

The mud face young man was Shuji Tomohiro the **Ultimate Level Survivalist** known for surviving and even living in the most dangerous locations in the world. He was Shuji Osamu from the rich and wealthy Osamu Corporation but his perfect life bored him, so ran away to live in the wild becoming a wild child; The best there ever was.

Soon a gentle young man approach the group along with a pint size girl who looked to nervous to speak. Another girl in a maid outfit figure it was her duty to let everyone know throughout the commotion.

"HEY GUYS! MORE STUDENTS COMING UP!"shout the look-alike maid girl.

"Oh hello," the gentle young man waved."My name is Atsushi Toshiyuki you may know me as the **Ultimate Level Tutor**."He looked down at the pint size girl who tugged at his shirt. He lets out a soft laugh as this was hilarious.

"This girl here is Hanako Kaede. Miss Hanako is the **Ultimate Level Sculptor** and very shy. She's also a senior a year older than us, cool huh?"

WHAT?! THAT PINT SIZE DOLL?! Shouted everybody in unison

Atsushi Toshiyuki was the same age as the other students but he acted completely mature, he has even tutor kids his age who thought he was twenty. He has a mysterious power to communicate with troubled children and teens boosting their grades from Fs to As; none of his students got any lower.

Hanako Kaede was a year older than her other classmates but she acted and looked like a middle schooled on their first day of school. Despite her childish appearance, her sculptures has been seen by many critics who said her art was a pathway for the next generation.

"She so cute though!" cooed the maid look-alike

"Heh if that's all she's got going for her sculptures better be as good as they say," the super stylish girl interjected smugly.

"Hey that isn't nice are you that jealous flat chest princess?" mocked a young woman well-dressed who looked as if she was wearing make-up.

The girl who looked like a maid was Natsumi Ryoko and she wasn't a maid, she's the **Ultimate Level Waitress**. She was a local goddess known for having a smile while working and having the body of three employees at once. Her popularity often brings in customers who only come just to see her.

The flat chested princess was Sakurako Nao the **Ultimate Level Internet Star**. Like Natsumi she was very popular, but large fan base idolizes her cruel attitude than her loving smile. She has an account to almost every type of social website becoming the top user on every one of them.

The woman in all black wearing makeup was the notorious **Ultimate Level Thief** nicknamed Masanori by the police. She has escape police countless times becoming a cat burglar of the century. Sorry folks that's all this narrator has.

"Call me Masao No Boobs,"said Masao with big boobs.

"Ha woman with big boobs are the sin of earth!" No boobs proclaimed.

"Ladies, don't fight over boobs," said Ren squeezing himself between the girls."Boobs brings joy not war"

"Are we seriously talking about boobs what about the other students who haven't a chance to say something yet?" Keiko said trying to skip this topic.

"I have a thing for small boobs," said a giant talking rucksack.

"OMG a rock is talking!" Haruto jumped up and dance like a kid who just saw Santa Claus.

"Sorry not a rock," The "rock" was actually a young man carrying around a giant back pack. "The name's Isao Nobuyuki The **Ultimate Level Merchant** and The **Ultimate Level Collector**."

"Dual titles?"

"I know you!" Who doesn't Haru know? "You have almost everything from pencils to rocket launchers!"

"What do you mean almost?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

?!

"Oh yeah that guy sleeping on my rucksack is Kyo Jun, I think, he the **Ultimate Level Day Dreamer**. Don't say anything mean he can still hear people while he's asleep."

"What is he psychic?"

"Maybe?"

_Then suddenly fireworks._

A young in a racing suit comes out of nowhere riding a snowboard off the nearby cliff.

"Look at that cool guy!" Haru once again gleamed.

"Is it bad if I have another word?"

The fireworks spelled Goro Hayoto. Oh how neat...

Goro is the **Ultimate Level Stuntman** famous for competing in every extreme sport and being in movies as stunt doubles for fun. He seems to love being extreme and outside the job but has no qualms about crashing into a poor student.

What wait?!

"Hey kid watch out some awesome guy is going to crash into you!"

"Huh?"

CRASH. Too late.

Everyone rushed to the train wreck of crime to check out if Goro actually killed the poor boy.

Goro was more than pleased with him,"No need to rush I be there in a moment."

Keiko was more annoying,"Move you blowhard." Keiko quickly pushed Goro out of way and picked up the young man near death.

"Oh its Kazuo"

"I had worried for this?"

Keiko was very confused. A boy is near death and no one cares?

_Then suddenly he rose up._

"I wear a hard hat for this very reason" Kazuo said so casually even as blood was running down his face.

He looked back at Keiko noticing her shock,"Oh I guess you don't know I'm Kazuo Kichiro the **Ultimate Level Bad Luck**. This stuffs happens all the time."

"Enough introduction,"shouted Sakurako."Where's the damn bus!?"

"Hey lets sit together" Natsumi declared attaching herself to Hanako.

"I'm sitting next to Reiko!" Ren boldly announced.

"Nope, I am!" Haruto quickly interjected.

"Oh great love triangles," Sakurako pouted

"Don't get jealous flat chest,I'll sit next to you."

Then suddenly _Keiko started to sweat._

"_Everyone pairing up, no has any interest in me. I'll be the last one chosen."_

"Hey lets pair up!"

Keiko turned around to see Kazuo was talking to her.

"By the way, what's your name and title I don't think I seen on tv like the others."

"Um, its Keiko Madoka the **Ultimate Level Historian**. I wrote those history books, the news recently showcased them."

_For only 3 minutes..._

"Keiko huh? Mind if I call you Keiko-Chan?"

"Yes, please don't"

Keiko Madoka is either be an extremely cute or childish sounding name.


	3. Prologue Part 3 What Movie?

An entire bus full of over talented older teen seems like a good idea to most people, but add an attendant passing out sugary snacks, exotic seating, windows, and an hours long trip to a 5-star hotel and it immediately becomes a bad idea. At least there wasn't any singalongs.

The bus was full of loud noises: Haruto was talking everyone ears off with long exotic tales, Ren was flirting with a female attendant causing a hold-up and riot for students who wanted a snack, and there was a movie playing that only Atsushi, Hanako, Kazuo, and Keiko was listing to. The movie wasn't that interesting, but Keiko had the strange feeling she seen this movie a millions of times.

"What's the name of this movie?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Hold on let me see,"Kazuo suddenly pulled out a pamphlet hidden under his chair arm which somehow caused it to break. _Yup he's riding in style_. "It's called _Rolling Out Once More_ by director...um... Ryuunosuke Hajime. Why have you seen this before?"

"Maybe," the answer was no and Keiko was sure of it. Anyone would remember a movie with a director with a weird name like that.

The male attendants finally pulled the plugged on Ren's harem of stewardess, by replacing the genders of the servers. Ren wasn't pleased as everyone else who finally had something to eat. Except Tomohiro. It was against his meat diet to eat sugar so he'll have to go hunger for a few more hours, not that it'll bother him he's the Ultimate Level Survivalist after all. Tsuneo seemed a huge fan of his because he rattled off plenty of questions for him to answer.

"Have you ever been on the top of Mt. Everett?"

"Three times at least"

"Have you every camped out in a swamp with alligators before?"

"For three months, I lived day-to-day hunting animals and savaging the environment for supplies."

I guess this sudden away from him cause Goro to have a sudden tantrum inside himself.

"You look pretty muscular yourself, Tsuneo, do you perhaps go camping yourself?"

"Well my senpai(s) usually force me to take strict training sessions early in the morning and every summer to increase my fishing skills" Tsuneo seem almost embarrassed.

"Anybody could do that patty-cake crap," Goro boldly interrupted. The entire bus went quiet (except you could hear Kyo Jun snoring). "Did you know I skyrocket though the sky without a parachute perfectly unharmed!?"

"Woah really?!" This seemed to be Tsuneo's lucky day with the gleaming expression coming from his eyes, not knowing he's being insulted.

"The point of survival is connection with one self anyone could do it, just as any one could jump though the sky like an idiot." Tomohiro wasn't as eager as Goro to have a fight for competitiveness.

"Um Tsuneo-san mind if you sit with us for a while?" Keiko could sense there was more than insults sparking from those two. Yasuo had to at least be aware of the minefield he just created.

"Oh, ok?" Yasuo seem oblivious to the fact the war he standing in the middle of, and more interest in the fact a girl talked to him. Honest naïve was probably his forte.

The bus seems to go usual chatter but tension was still high. _How long will this bus torture go on?_ Teruko decided to break the tension between the two for the safety of all the students.

"Come on guys don't fight we're trying to have fun here!" The look in her eyes was like a million puppies even Tomohiro and Goro couldn't resist.

Tomohiro resided himself once again to silence, but Goro wouldn't let some defenseless looking woman with glasses wearing a lab coat outshine him.

"Who are you anyway?!"

"Teruko"

"That's it what's your last name?"

"Um Shinonono?" The lie was so obvious, Shinonono sounds like something she came up with on the fly.

"No WHAT'S YOUR REAL NAME?" Goro was seriously pissed thinking that Teruko was playing with him.

"Have you ever thought its no of you business?" Tomohiro once again rose against Goro to take him down once and for all.

As the duo once again sparked off fuel, the bus decided to continue its usual chatty banter. Teruko took that as her chance to escape. Unlike Tsuneo, she could since the mood.

"Though two fight as if they were Stalin and Leon"

"Who?"

"Joseph Stalin and Leon Trotsky? From the Russia Revolution of 1917?" Keiko felt like she was grasping at straws.

"There was a war in Russia?" Yasuo looked more dumbfounded than usual.

"I think she talking about the Holocaust," Kazuo seemed sure of himself.

"Never mind" Keiko forgot she lost many friends after correcting them over and over. Plus that was a bad analogy any way.

As if by magic Haruto came to break the tense. Keiko was starting to wonder the level of his telepathy until she was hit in the face with a honey bun. You learn not to question anything with students like these around.

"You guys want some of my snacks!?" said Haruto completely ignoring the fact he was basically shoving them in their hands. Kazuo and Yasuo was already picking out a few when Haruto decided to call out some more poor victims.

"You want some Kae-chan and Sushi-kun?" Um,who? Haruto was staring face to face with Hanako and Atsushi, but even they couldn't understand if he was talking to them or some pet hamsters.

"Sure why not?"Sushi-kun decided to got along it and even encouraged Hanako to just accept it.

"So do you guys already know each other because your very close despite this being our supposed first meeting." As soon Tsuneo said that suggestive question, Keiko had the need to duck tape his mouth shut. This was serious water treading.

"Not personally I tutored her younger brother though." Atsushi was collect enough to dismay any signs of unnecessary rumors.

"Ah, that's right Hanako is older than all of us." Kazuo seemed content with his speculation.

"Um,"Is Hanako actually speaking? Maybe she's been hiding some sights of wisdom all this time! "Why are you wearing a hard hat?" Oh, should have known better.

"I get hurt alot because of my awful luck so my mom gave me a hard hat to protect myself." Kazuo tapped his hard hat to show Hanako. "It doesn't always help but just knowing it was there gave me the chance to get up once more."

Just as this touching snack party was about to begin, the bus started rapidly shaking.

"What th-?!"

The bus speakers finally came on address to the students, "_Sorry your movie will be postponed please remained seated_"

"Screw the damn movie! What's going on?!" Sakurako demanded answers but the announcements repeated the message over and over ignoring the elephant in the room: why is the bus rapidly shaking?

As if by clockwork, everybody slammed their heads against their seats. Everything when black.

The last thing on Keiko mind was the stupid announcement repeating the same thing once more. _Rolling Out Once More_.

"Please wake up Keiko!" said a mysterious voice. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw the other students regaining consciousness. Tsuneo calmly shook Keiko until she suddenly turn towards him.

"Stop it!"

"Thank goodness, we're all safe."

"No ones hurt right?"Shinono was armed with band aids to go.

"Kichiro bleeding out on the pavement over there." Poor Hanako had to try to point while covering her eyes.

"So everyone fine, right?!"

Keiko got use to people ignoring the elephant in the room: Whenever Kazuo hurt everybody thinks of it as natural.

"Welcome students of Hope's Peak! Or would it be more polite to call you all bloody bastards?"

The new voice surprise Keiko and when she turned around she could of swore she saw a teddy bear in the lobby, well half a bear.

"Hey you bastards I'm Monoborg! Things is gonna sound strange but I hate exposition so kill each other if you want your wildest dreams to come true!"

Huh? Wildest dreams?

Keiko Madoka was extremely shocked to learn her captor is half bear and half machine and what sort of game he thrust them into.


	4. Chapter 1 Monoborg

Staring straight at Keiko Madoka was a half-stuffed bear-slash-half cyborg with an extremely menacing voice and annoying laugh, but all Keiko could think of was what he told them a few moments ago:

"Kill each other?"Kazuo grasped ever word as if it was his last.

"This is non-sense," Masao didn't have any problem calling out the bear's demands. "Where are we anyway an underground dungeon?"

"Pupupu~" Monoborg simply chuckled. "What are you talking about you know exactly where we are!"

"Are you confused you stuffed panda!?" Sakurako was livid. "I'm supose to living it up in a 5-star hotel waiting for an interview tomorrow!"

"Maybe if you got off that high pistol of your princess, and realized that's exactly where we are." upupupu HA HA

**_What?! This was the hotel?_**

Tsuneo seemed confused and simply closed his eyes. He's probably thinking too hard. Hanako was obviously frightened and ducked behind Atsushi for cover. The only reason Keiko was still standing because she was too shocked to even _fall on her knees_.

"Are you sure there isn't a mistake?" Isao seem more calmed than anyone.

"It just has to be you stupid moronic IMBECILE!" Sakurako was more furious than frightened.

"You guys just don't listen! For the third time your already here? How about we take a look around." A half bear-slash-half cyborg-slash tour guide? "There's not that much to see on the first floor anyway."

"Only one floor? Didn't you say this was a five-star hotel?" Teruko confused and worried at the same time.

"You'll see! Come on my hopefully disgusting guest"

As everyone hesitantly followed Monoborg, Keiko looked back to see one person wasn't after the group.

"Haruto?"

Not an inch.

"Haru!" Keiko literally shook his shoulder till he finally turned her way.

"Yes?"

"Um, let's go?"

Haruto looked at Keiko for a while before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Ok!"

Keiko confused at Haruto sudden change of behavior before he started yanking on her jacket.

"Don't be a slow poke, slow poke!"

"Whose do you think that is anyway?!"

-Transition-

Rooms, Rooms everywhere. To be exact high-class rooms.

Each and every student had their own personal room which had name plates of the students' name and title. It was almost like they knew they coming...

The first floor consisted of the lobby, the students rooms up top a small staircase, a huge dinning hall that included a kitchen for a baker dozen chefs and an auditorium, and a dusty room that led to a wine cellar. The halls didn't include a stair that led up to the next floor, there were four elevators. For some reason the buttons didn't work when Isao pushed them repeatedly. That didn't stop him from continuously pressing it though.

"Hey bear this elevator isn't working" Isao seem almost shocked, he was still clicking the buttons.

"OFF LIMITS! OUT OF SERVICE! ON LUNCH BREAK! CALLING TECHNICAL SUPPORT," Monoborg came with almost every excuse. He was obviously toying with the students. "WELL you might as well settle in! Unless one of you kills somebody you're not going anywhere upupupu~"

In flash of smoke and coughs, he was gone.

"These elevators seem to be only way to the next floor," Masao accurately deduced.

"So that's what he meant..." Teruko was almost too scared to grasp the stair handling.

The silence lasted for what seemed like forever. Isao continued pressing the button. It was almost as if he was holding on to a small glimmer of hope.

The silent was then broken by the sharp clap of someone's hands.

"Ok everyone we need to set up a source of food and water and get something to eat," Tomohiro said it so nonchalant that Keiko could have sworn he done this before.

"Who made you the king?!" Goro's manhood was oblivious threatened. "I say we work on these doors and escape this heel hole! Or how you forgotten we're basically captives.

"Rule one of survival is adaptation you don't have to listen if you don't want to" Tomohiro annoyed at the fact that Goro was seriously fighting him over this.

"Stop it guys," Natsumi nudged her way between the two. "This is not the time argue. A lot has happen so-"

"So...hungry."

The sudden new voice surprised almost everyone and their complete surpise Kyo Jun stood from his napping spot on Isao's baggage.

"Is he awake?"

"No, he's sleepwalking, he can do almost every daily task while sleeping" Eating just happen to be one of them.

"Um," Hanako faCE flushed red. "I'm also hungry..."

Atsushi patted Hanako softly, "Come on let's get something to eat"

As the couple left, everyone except Isao and Goro seemed to follow their lead.

"You know you guys can get something to eat and come right back, right"

The two boys shocked their heads.

"Maybe later," Isao was desperate at this point.

"I'll eat once I escape" Goro still had his pride.

Keiko could almost envision herself in the middle of a war zone between men instead of being held captive by a crazy psycho bear.


	5. Chapter 2 Strangers Together in Despair

Monoborg gathered everyone to the auditorium; yes everyone. Isao had to stop pushing that button sooner or later. Despite the fact a cybernetic bear was holding everyone against their will, everyone thought it was a perfect time for so some food. Keiko was pretty sure they already ate on the bus.

"Now that everyone heard, as the hotel manager it would be pretty rude if I didn't answer your questions. ASK AWAY~upupupu" Hotel manger? _What we your invited guest?!_, Keiko thought furiously. "As the manager of this establishment everything I say goes and if anyone has a problem it would make things a little more than unpleasant".

"Your keeping us hostage and we have to follow your rules?!", Sakurako was obviously not pleased with this unfair treatment. "Isn't that backwards?!"

"This happens in every hostage situation," Ren nonchalantly said opening a bag of chips."If we don't do what he says its oblivious he'll kill us or torture us."

"Exactly,"Reiko chimed in also oddly calm. " It's better to do what he's says and listen to these rules, that way it'll be easier understand situation."

"Yes yes yes," Ren returned by to his cheeky nature once he noticed that Reiko was actually paying attention to him.

"Fine whatever, what are the rules?," Natsumi interrupted.

Monoborg pull out a long list from his invisible pocket and began to read:

"In order to live you must kill each other to escape, if not prepare to live the rest of life trap in this nicely built hell hole and wholeheartedly accept despair over any sign of hope." He paused. "THAT'S IT"

"WHAT ARE EVEN SAYING?!" Outage Goro yelled. "THAT'S IT?! KILL EACH OTHER FOR YOUR OWN SICK ENJOYMENT?!"

"Yup pretty much."

Goro attempted to lunged straight at Monoborg but Tomohiro held him back. "Your only making a full-out of yourself!"

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!"

Four eyes?

"So to escape we have to kill someone," Masao pondered over the idea as if it was something as serious as politics. "And what do we gain out of this?"

"ARE YOU DEAF? HE'S TRYING TO MAKE US KILL EACH OTHER SO WE CAN ESCAPE! HE'S PROB-"

"That's not what I am talking about," Masao had no problem cutting Goro off. Keiko secretly envied the opportunity. "We could just simply sit here until help arrives, we don't have to go immediately hacking each other off.

"Y-Yeah!" Natsumi shuttered. It seemed like she was looking for any type of positive statement in this chaos. She probably wasn't too keen about the killing thing either.

"There's nothing to do but wait someone will come," Keiko was only saying that to bring a positive mode, being her usual pessimist self gonna help.

"I'm super unlucky but I always find a way out, this is probably like though other times," Sometime I couldn't tell if Kazou was joking or serious but it made her feel somewhat better.

"You guys are idiots," Monoborg wasn't keen on the idea on people getting their hopes up. "Fine live in denial but sooner or later one of your terrible lucky students are gonna accepts despair. Wholeheartedly. ~UPUPUPUPU." And like that Monoborg disappeared in a smoke screen fashion.

"You guys are idiots," Goro shoved Tomohiro off him and was ready to leave the auditorium. "You all are just gonna sit here until someone saves us. Screw that BS, I'm escaping on my own."

"Yeah! I'm not listening to some stuffed bear, I unlike you guys have a life outside." Sakurako followed after Goro lead and pretty soon Isao, Reiko, Masao, and Tsuneo followed t- wait Tsuneo?

"Tsuneo?!" Keiko shocked that clueless guy who couldn't read the mood was siding with Goro of all people! "Your listening to Goro because he some cool hot-shot, right? This isn't that serious, if we just wait someone will-"

"That's not fast enough," Surprised at Tsuneo's suddenly serious tone, Keiko knew this wasn't about worshipping idols. "I have people waiting for me. If I don't get back-"

"If you have people waiting on you they'll report you missing, siding with Goro is gonna make the problem worst."

"Aren't you being hypocrite? You don't want the problem worst by choosing sides but you want me to side with you. Not to be mean or anything but we just met, there's no reason for me to even acknowledge you. If I don't get home people I actual care about will be heart-broken."

And just like that he was gone. Keiko knew he was right but for some reason she forgot before the trip even started that everyone was complete strangers. Of course they wouldn't be close friends that fast.

Witnessing that waking reality was Haruto, Kazou, Ren, Natsumi, Tomohiro, Atsushi, Hanako, Teruko, and Kyo Jun (I guess?). Tomohiro took this opportunity to become the leader of this team of misfits.

Then sudden Haruto got up and headed towards the door.

"Woah, cape-boy going to join the other team because of our beloved Reiko on the other side? Wouldn't blame ya," Keiko believed Ren was aiming to chasing shirts vicariously through Haruto. It was a miracle he even stayed.

"Nope! Not yet, going to my room," Haruto peppy demeanor was out-of-place.

"Well tomorrow we'll be meeting-"

"Nope nope nope. Not getting involved in this team kill crap. Just going to my room until something happens."

"What so your netural?" Atsushi seemed confused that Haruto was being the lone wolf in this situation.

"Me too," Teruko shot up out her seat."Its more beneficial if we worked together. If aren't than what's the point!?"

"Um," Hanako blushed furiously. "Does that mean Kyo Jun-san is uninvolved as well?"

Keiko envy Kyo Jun at that moment. Sleeping during a time like this without a care in the world. Keiko wished she could snore pass her problems.

During the civil war many soldiers gave up their lives wanting respected but were still treated like trash. Bad analogy aside, Keiko only stay put because she feared being rejected by a group of strangers who could kill her at any moment. In a way she was jealous of Tsuneo and Haruto. And yes even Kyo Jun.

That night Keiko awoke from a nightmare to a sudden knock on her door.


	6. Chapter 3 Ghost-Busters Would Be Ashamed

"Got any threes?"

"Nope gold-fish, sucker!"

"Got any- I'm sorry but why are you guys here?!"

Keiko was enjoying what one could call rest until she awaken in the middle of the "night?" by a loud knock on her door. That knock was Haruto, Kazuo, and Hanako. Yes they dragged Hanako along. Apparently they decide now was the perfect time to have a slumber party while being held captive by a psychotic manic with a thing for stuffed animals. Bears to be precise. Keiko knew they (except Haru) were trying their best to wait it out as part of the Stay-Put Group, but she was still pretty sore about what Tsuneo said to her before joining the Escape-Plan Group. At this moment while the SP Group was sleeping, the EP Group was still wandering the halls looking for another way out. Their footsteps at this time of night creep Keiko out.

"Its boring just staying in my room so I wanted to play some cards," said Haruto nonchalantly. This guy.

"I couldn't sleep and Atsushi said it wouldn't wise to stay over in his room," Hanako innocently replied.

"I'm too scared," Kazuo shuttered. "The footsteps by my door are non stop. Some one knocked at my door and atempted to open it at twice by now."

"Are you serious?" Keiko couldn't fathom why Kazuo room was of main interest to the ES Group. "Twice in one night?"

"Yeah, the first time they knocked and left then suddenly came back turning my door knob like crazy. Freakin creepy man."

"You don't think one of the ES Group is trying to... kill us?" Hanako sudden conclusion made everyone pause.

"You mean like Monoborg said?" Keiko refused to accept anyone would actually listen to that bear, but he did often a way out...

"It would make sense."

"You mean someone trying to kil-

"That ridiculous", Haruto interrupted. "Hana-hime don't make up stories to scare Kazu-kun like that. He'll wet his pants."

Haruto simply shuffled the deck of cards ignoring the genuine concern of everyone in the room. Keiko's room by the way. It was as if he was dismissing a scandal about celebrities hooking up behind close doors.

"Then what about the noises?"

"Ghost."

"...what?" Keiko was beyond words.

"Ghost." Haru-Haru was completely serious.

"What about my door knob and the knocking?!"

"Poltergeist"

"I though you said ghost.."

"Poltergist is a type of ghost my dear Hana-hime"

"If it was ghost why didn't the EP Group see them?"

"Why would they tell us?" Haruto had a grave tone in his voice. "They clearly want nothing to do with anyone who believe in their goals. Viola ghost."

The sudden exclamation hit sore wounds with Keiko.

_We just met, there's no reason for me to even acknowledge you_

It was a touchy subject Keiko knew all too well.

"Are we gonna sit around talking about ghost or are playing gold-fish?"

"O-oh right, any sevens?"

Keiko played along with this sleepover charade but deep down she knew they were all strangers. Keiko knew someone of the ES Group was clearly after the members of the SP Group as a way out. Haruto can tell all the stories he wanted, it was clearly oblivious.

After Haruto and the rest were leaving, Keiko check out in the middle of the halls and realized a figure was watching them.

"Whose that?"Hanako quickly grabbed Kazuo's ankle. Kazuo was close to wetting himself.

"SEE ITS THE GHOST AFTER IT!"

"HARUTO WAIT!"

Keiko soon found herself chasing Haruto down the long hallway, before giving up midway. Chasing Haruto was one thing but getting rest was another thing.

If she only followed him the next day would seem less surreal.


End file.
